RWBY Watches The Multiverse
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: When Ruby breaks her universe, a God has to step in and repair it, while the universe is getting fixed, some inhabitants of Remnant are shoved into a theater room to watch the multiverse, it's a shame Jaune couldn't join them, most of them are about him.


It was a normal day for everyone.

Then Jaune got lost in a closet.

Team RWBY and NPR jumped right in to find him, but they couldn't.

**"Well, I hope you're happy."** A synthetic and irritated voice echoed in the closet. **"I'll have to reset your world."**

Then before they could react, they were teleported to a theater room.

"What was that?" Yang asked as she stood up from the floor, she was ripping up the floorboards before they teleported.

"_Who_ was that?" Weiss asked.

"You think they took Jaune?" Ruby asked.

Then suddenly, their voices were taken from them.

**"I'll need a second."**

Then another group of people were teleported into the theater, all of them ready to ask a question, but found themselves without a voice. Well, one of them just smiled at held up a sign that read: [Haha! Who's sorry for not buying a sign now?].

**"All of you take a seat if you want your questions answered."** The synthetic voice announced.

It took longer than it should because of some of the more stubborn people, but eventually they all sat down.

**"Ruby Rose broke your universe."** The statement caused some to look or glare at Ruby, who was silently defending herself. **"It wasn't on purpose, and it would be more correct to say I broke your universe, but it's necessary to repair it. I just got done explaining the complex existence of the Multiverse to Jaune Arc."**

That caused those who knew his name to worry about what might've happened to him.

**"While I'm repairing your universe, I've invited you to this Annex, it's a building attached to your universe, think of it like purgatory. In here you'll be shown clips from the Multiverse. Any questions?"**

"What kind of things will we see?" Seemed to be a good question from the flood of other questions they had now that they coukd talk.

**"Most of these will focus on Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose or Adam Taurus, and a few will be about someone else from this crowd."**

A lot of: Why? And Who? Was the response.

**"Jaune Arc!"** The voice that was previously cold turned warm, and was full of passion. **"Is The Chaos Butterfly! Everything he does changes the the very universe he walks upon! Even when he does nothing, chaos finds him!"** Mostly everyone was weirded out by the way the voice spoke of Jaune. **"Ruby Rose is The Nexus, the worlds most important person."** It went back to Its cold tone. **"And Adam recently died, but I wanted to see more of him."**

"What?!" Adam shouted as he jumped from his seat. Those that knew his name also wanted to know what the voice meant.

**"In the original universe you died, Adam."**

"What are you saying!?"

**"I guess I could go over the original timeline."**

**The screen in front of the seat turned on, and in the screen, Beacon was overrun by Grimm.**

A few shocked gasps came from the audience.

**"Beacon fell during the Vytal Festival, there were many casualties."**

**The screen changed to show Penny being torn apart by her wires, Roman being swallowed whole, Amber being shot in the chest with an arrow, then to Pyrrha being incinerated.**

"Wh-what?" Ruby muttered and looked around the room.

Penny was being stared at while she was looking at the floor, General Ironwood and Winter where looking professional and uncomfortable.

Roman looked shocked, and a small girl was hugging him, and Emerald and Mercury were laughing at them. They were instantly unfriended in Ruby's book.

The girl that was shot in the chest sat away from the rest of them, but a young boy was talking to her.

And Pyrrha was being comforted by Ren and Nora.

**"The Fall of Beacon was orchestrated by Cinder Fall, who forced The White Fang and Roman to work for her, during the Festival she had Penny killed and caused a mass panic that attracted Grimm, then she made Atlas' technology turn on the people they were meant to protect, and she destroyed the CCT at Beacon."**

Half the room sent death glares to Cinder.

**"After the Fall, team RWBY split up, Yang was recovering from losing an arm, Blake ran away, Weiss was dragged back to her house, Ruby set off to find Cinder and the remains of JNPR joined her, Cinder fled back to her master to recover from losing an arm and an eye, and Ozma found a new Host."**

**The screen changed at every name, it showed Yang missing her right arm, Blake running across roofs, Weiss looking sad in a fancy room, Ruby and JNR walking down a path, an injured Cinder, and Oscar holding his head.**

The name Ozma and the words 'new Host' caused some to look at Ozpin and Oscar.

Ozpin knew what that meant, he was killed by Cinder and that boy sitting by Amber was his new host.

Oscar was just confused he was involved in any of this.

**"Fast forward a few months, and Adam is killed by Blake and Yang."**

"What?!" Shouted Adam, Illa, Blake, Yang and Ruby.

**The screen changed to show Adam without his mask covering his eyes, revealing a SDC brand over his left eye, being impaled in his front and back by Blake and Yang.**

"Why Blake?" Adam's voice was soft, but sharp.

"I would never!" Blake screamed as she jumped to her feet.

**"But you did, and after that, I decided to look back on what could've been. Oh, by the way, I have a habit of forgetting to introduce myself, I'm ATLAS, The God of your Multiverse."**

{Prologue End.}

The characters that I know are watching are: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Ironwood, Winter, Penny, Ozpin, Qrow, Raven, Roman, Neo, Salem, Tyrian, Arthur, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Adam, Ilia, Oscar and Amber.

I plan to use my own Fics, but if I feel like it I'll do anything, _anything_.


End file.
